Talk:The Lion Guard
Makuu no longer a villian With the change in character regarding Makuu in season 2, I believe he should no longer be listed as a villian in the Villian table. As he's evidenced in "The Savannah Summit" and "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", he's willing to work with Simba to resolve issues peacefully and respects the Circle of Life. He even forgave Ono for waking him and his float up during the dry season in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie". DebiLee58 (talk) 07:47, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :That's true (for the present anyway). I'll change the page. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Sisi ni sawa!]]�� 22:33, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Characters Is Kovu going to be in it? He isn't in the list of Characters.. I hope he's in it. Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 19:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :He isn't currently listed in the cast of characters, but it's likely he will appear, as Kiara is going to be in the show. --'Honeyfur' 21:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Thank you! :) Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 20:26, July 3, 2014 (UTC) It will be way better than Lion King Simba's Pride. you think a television series can be better than a real film? If you're going to talk on a talk page, sign your name. So we know who is talking. You can sign your name by putting ~~~~ after your message. Thanks! 16:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) If he does appear it will probably be as a cub but so far I think the lion guard takes place after lion king 1 and before lion king 2 since kiara is still a cub in the movie and the tv series. 3 months left --Ginnyharry4ever (talk) 01:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) The Trend Continues Pretty tired of this "All dudes and one chick (who will likely be the leader's love interest at some point)" trend that movies and cartoons have going. I was hoping Beshte would at least be female as well to somewhat move away from it.Werebereus (talk) 19:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I originally thought that Bunga and Beshte were going to be the girls, but obviously, that's not the case. *shrugs* As for Fuli being the love interest...I don't think so. They're not even the same species, and the whole show is about environmentalism. That would just be strange. --'Honeyfur' 03:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Why Bunga? He always looked distinctly male to me. Anyway, it definitely isn't strange for Disney to shoe-horn romance in where it isn't needed. Their both different species, but they ARE both cats. Not too different. And, correct me if im wrong, but it definately wouldn't be the first time disney did interspeciesWerebereus (talk) 03:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I mean, when their names were first released, I thought that Bunga's name sounded more feminine. And I can't think of an example. I feel like I would have been weirded out enough to remember. --'Honeyfur' 03:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Kovu, Nuka and Vitani will be appearing? Is there evidence to support this fact?Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. Here is the article. --'Honeyfur' 21:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I wasn't expecting it, but this sounds exciting. I hope we see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed sometime too.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) They will probably appear at some point but they are probably parents by now to One of the many unfriendly slightly older hynea Cubs from The lion guard return of the roar because the hyneas in the return of the roar kind of seem like they are related to Shenzi,Banzai&Ed . It's weird, since the all of the hyenas in The Lion Guard are seemingly juvinille. Do they never grow up? Stickpaw (talk) 23:16, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Stickpaw Speaking of Canon.... I noticed that much of the book canon has been separated from the movie canon and substituted for the TLG, as if it this show supersedes it somehow. However, I am not seeing anything from any source of authority that implies TLG to be over 6NA in canonicity. Also, if we're separating canons, TLKSP is not apart of Disney Animated Canon (none of the sequels are), therefore the articles relevant to TLK should be presented as standalone with mentions to SP, right?Jaxterhammer (talk) 07:22, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :The Lion Guard has been officially recognized by Disney and is in-line with the film franchise. By contrast, The Lion King: Six New Adventures has never been truly affiliated with Disney (by the author's own admittance) and is considered an inspired series. This is why The Lion Guard is treated as canon, while The Lion King: Six New Adventures is not. --'Honeyfur' 21:57, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Where did Disney officially recognize it and place it's canonicity over other materials such as 6NA? TLG and SP are Semi-canon. The only thing a part of Disney Animated Canon is the first movie. TLG is not canon. I asked for a source of authority and I am not seeing that anywhere, either from you or from my own research. I don't agree with omitting family relations due to a difference in canon. This isolates articles, when the entire point of a wiki is to link everything together. We can just as easily specify when something is 6NA only or SP only.Jaxterhammer (talk) 22:39, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :::The show airs on a Disney network, and the merchandise is sold in Disney stores under Disney's label. By contrast, The Lion King: Six New Adventures remains unrecognized by the company, with animators from Simba's Pride even stating that they had no idea of its existence during the film's production. :::As for differentiating canons, it is not uncommon for wikias to do this. You can look at Wookieepedia for a good example of this. --'Honeyfur' 00:36, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::Asking again, is there any definitive declaration that TLG is canon?Jaxterhammer (talk) 01:21, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :::::There is rarely a declaration of canon in any franchise. The canon of an IP is determined by the media that is produced and marketed in an official capacity by the company. In the case of The Lion Guard, it is an official property of Disney that is treated as in-line with the films. --'Honeyfur' 01:51, January 11, 2020 (UTC)